


Private Moments

by EagleOwl19



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleOwl19/pseuds/EagleOwl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Simmons have their moments. After all if was no ones business but theirs..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Moments

Private moments

Established Skimmons

Summary: It was no ones business but theirs…

“Well that was a first” Skye said re-buttoning her shirt. Simmons was muttering about breaking about 50 different protocols. “I don’t know how you talked me into this” Simmons said twirling her hair around her fingers.

Skye laughed, “Talked you into it, I don’t remember you saying no princess” Simmons glared at Skye, “We broke more protocols in here, than we did in Coulson’s office”

Skye laughed again, “Don’t remember you saying no then either, more of a yes yes yes” Simmons scowled, and crossed her arms. Skye leant forward from where she was sat on the bench. Pulling at Simmons’s arms, pulling her closer. 

She kissed Simmons’s cheek, along her jaw. “You know you can’t stay mad at me”, Simmons’s remained defiant. Keeping her mouth firmly closed, but Skye knew she was winning. As one of Simmons’s hands was resting on her knee, playing with a loose thread in her jeans.

“Why are you up here?’ Coulson asked Fitz, sitting on the couch opposite Fitz. He shrugged, “Fancied a change of scenery” Coulson nodded not looking very convinced. 

May came in with a cup of coffee; she sat in the chair and didn’t say a word. “What you’re not going to ask me why I’m up here?” May took a sip from her mug. “I know why you’re up here” Fitz dropped the screwdriver he was holding. “You do?” 

May nodded “You’re up here, because Skye and Simmons are getting shall we say reacquainted down in the lab” Coulson folded down the corner of his paper, “The lab?” he asked May nodded. “They haven’t seen each other for a week, what did you expect?”

Fitz opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. “Are you scared to work in the lab, when they’re around?” May asked. Fitz sputtered again, “I’m not scared” Coulson smiled. “Then go work in the lab,” he instructed. Fitz looked at May for help, but she was smiling to.

“Fine, I will” 

He took a deep breath, before heading towards the lab door. He strained his ears; he didn’t know what he was listening for exactly. He heard nothing; he pulled the door open quickly.

Partly before he lost his nerve, and hopefully to break them up. He was considerate like that. It had worked somewhat; he heard a loud thump followed by a “FITZ!” He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Simmons was clasping her shirt together, while Skye was picking herself up off the floor.

He slapped his had over his eyes, fumbling for the door handle. “I’m sorry, but this is a work place. Not a place for a quick fumble” He heard laughter. “A quick fumble?” it was Simmons’s voice.

“You thought we were having a quick fumble?” Skye snorted from his left, “You can open your eyes, Fitz we are both decent” Simmons instructed. He reluctantly parted his fingers; they both gave him a wave. “Why did you barge in here anyway?” Skye asked

Fitz crossed his arms, “I didn’t barge in, and I work here.” Skye smiled, she grasped Simmons’s hand and pulled her towards the door, “Well we’ll leave you to work. While we carry on our fumble, before you interrupted us” Simmons burst out laughing. As Skye led her out of the lab. Both laughing all the way down the corridor.

 

Coulson had paired them up for the train op; Skye had slung a rucksack over her shoulder. She made to follow Fitz out of the plane, when Simmons’s put her hand on her arm to stop her. They shared a long hug, “Be careful” Simmons whispered Skye smiled “You to” kissing her chastely before following Fitz.

“Warn Skye and Fitz!” Coulson instructed, as he sprinted in the direction Ward had gone. Simmons turned and sprinted in the opposite direction, towards the baggage cart. Before she could reach Skye and Fitz she crashed right into a man in a suit. Her eyes went wide; as they struggled he released the pin from the grenade. A flash of blue light and she fell.

 

“SIMMONS!” both Skye and Fitz shouted at the same time. Fitz pushed the guy in the suit away. As Skye cradled Simmons head, “She’s ok” Skye whispered. Tracing the contours of Simmons’s face. Fitz nodded, drawing the night night pistol from his bag.

“Better leave her, with something to defend herself” he explained placing the gun in Simmons hand. “We better find the others” Skye nodded, Fitz turned towards the door. Skye leant down, and kissed Simmons’s forehead. “I love you,” she whispered. 

Simmons’s could tell from Coulson’s shout, that Skye was in bad shape. The panicked look she shared with Fitz. Didn’t fill her with confidence. She sprinted back down the stairs into the basement.

Coulson was cradling Skye in his arms, “Put her in there” she instructed. “Do you know what it is?” May asked “It’s a hyperbaric chamber, and I said put her in there”. 

“I’ve stabilized her, and will do everything I can to keep her alive. Excuse me” Simmons said all this very quickly, before leaving the room. She opened a drawer, and felt a tea slip down her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Fitz he didn’t say a word. Just gave her a hug. “She’ll be ok,” he whispered.

 

“You missed it Simmons” Fitz said with a big grin on his face. Simmons barely looked up from her chart. “Missed what?” she replied trying to sound interested. “May beat the living daylights, out of Quinn!” this made Simmons look up. “She really did that?” she asked Fitz nodded; “Only stopped because Coulson intervened. “She knows she shouldn’t smile, but that news made her feel a little bit better. 

 

“No!” Skye rolled her eyes; it had been a few days since her life saving injection. Yet Simmons would not let her get out of bed, not even to stretch her legs. “What did I say?’ Simmons asked coming into the room. Skye rolled her eyes, “I’m fine, and look there’s color in my cheeks. She tapped her cheek, for emphasis. Skimmons smiled, “Back in bed” Skye smiled to and hopped back into bed. Letting Simmons’s cover her with the blanket. 

“I’m grateful, I hope you know that” Skye said softly, catching Simmons’s hand and entwining their fingers. Simmons’s smiled bashfully, “I didn’t do it alone” Skye laughed, “There is something, I’ve been meaning to ask you actually” Simmons nodded.

 

Skye traced the back of Simmons’s hand with her thumb. “Did you hear, well could you hear? When you got knocked unconscious on the train?” Skye said this very slowly, as if trying to gage Simmons reaction. Simmons thought for a moment, “I was very unconscious, if that’s what you’re referring to” she replied.

 

Skye nodded, “Of course you were, I just thought that maybe you heard me say” Skye stopped again, trying to find the right words. Simmons’s smiled “Heard you say what?” Skye couldn’t tell if Simmons was messing with her or not. But she decided to play along.

“When you were unconscious, I” Skye cleared her throat, “I said I love you” For a moment neither of them spoke. Simmons smiled, she leant in and kissed Skye softly. 

“I love you to”

Fin


End file.
